Viqtarr
Viqtarr is an ursine-like Overworld Strategist. Character Origins Appearance Viqtarr is a bipedal grizzly bear who is notably more bulkier than most creatures in Perim. He wears a sort of thich, gray and red skirt with a belt. He also wears a strange, circular, blue eye-patch and two red necklaces (one larger than the other) with a few orange feathers, one carrying two Overworld Mugic. On the card, Viqtarr has a silver and raspberry colored belt across his shoulder, but in the show, only CoolTom's scan of Viqtarr has that belt. Viqtarr also wears red gloves. On his right side of his face, he has an X-shaped scar. Viqtarr also has white stripes on his face, neck, and shoulders. CoolTom's Viqtarr In the episode Tale of Two Toms, CoolTom has a Viqtarr that he scanned while the Viqtarr in Perim was either powered up by a Mugic or scanned in a location that made him stronger. This Viqtarr is much more bulky and has darker fur. He has two black necklaces with two Mugic, a red eyepatch instead of a blue one, and the strap across Viqtarr's shoulder seen on the card except for the grey borders. He also has the gloves. It is more likely that this Viqtarr was powered up by a Mugic since this Viqtarr kept the same bulky appearance in multiple locations in the Drome match. Background Information Personality and Behavior Viqtarr seems to be always hungry for battle. He has been shown to distrust those he has never, willing to deal physical harm met unless told by a friend to trust them. Viqtarr also dislikes tunnels. Unlike on the card, he mostly uses earth attacks, and he has yet to be seen using water attacks. However, the one Tom used his against CoolTom's larger Viqtarr using a Liquilizer. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Viqtarr's loyalty is to the Overworlders, though he may have established rapports with creatures from the other tribes. Notable Rivalries Throughout the first half of Triple Threat, Viqtarr showed significant hatred towards the Danians alongside him (ex: fighting with Faash, referring to Tassanil as a 'bug', and stating that tunnels are when Bierk says that he still believes that their team should use a tunnel to get inside the fort). Throughout the events of the rest of the season, this hatred appeared to diminish. Card Details Elemental Types Earth Water Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Equip Viqtarr with Elixir of Tenacity or the Ring of Narrain. Due to his high stats, and having a fairly tricky ability, he is a useful asset. His only problem is his lack of mugic counters, which is ironic, considering how mugic appears to be tied around his neck. A Mugician's Lyre might be useful to equip in this case, to allow Viqtarr to wreck even more of the battlefield. Release and Promotion TV Show Breakdown Tale of Two Toms In the first round of their drome match, MajorTom used Viqtarr against CoolTom`s empowered Viqtarr. CoolTom emerged victorious. Blight Fight Viqtarr was one of the many creatures Tom used against the Sickness in the Prexxor Chasm arena. Like the rest, Tom's Viqtarr did nothing against the thing. Putting the Muge in Mugic Viqtarr, alongside Arias, Katarin and Attacat, were part of Tangath's team deployed to Broken Edge. When Attacat brings in Tom, Peyton, and Kaz into their camp, Viqtarr makes it known he isn't afraid of beating them into explaining why they approached their base. Najarin interferes, however, assuring him they're trustworthy. When Tangath explains Mudeenu's ultimatum of them leaving or being attacked, Viqtarr is ready to fight. Katarin mentions Maxxor insisting they reach agreement with the Mipedians, but Viqtarr claims they've given them no choice, retreating not being an option. As Tangath decides on whether or not to fight, using Hune Marquard's proposed Surge Song mugic, him and Attacat grow impatient. During the first battle, Viqtarr's seen using an empowered roar to knock back Mipedian troops. When they win, he tells the fleeing Mipedians to "go back to the desert where you belong." Surge Song's side effects kick in, and during the next battle, they're reduced to taking cover behind the remnants of their camp. When the Mipedians cease fire in an attempt to sneak attack them and Marquard suggests surrendering, him and Attacat tell him they prefer not using his ideas anymore. Him and Tangath hear Tom calling out for Tangath as he speeds down the hill with Najarin's Revocation. Thanks to the spell which Tom tricked a Mipedian caster into using, him and the others repel Mudeenu's forces. At daybreak, they clean up camp with the help of Tom and his friends. Triple Threat During Tangath's first exercise, Viqtarr is assigned to the team trying to attack the enemy's fort. While in cover, Arias suggests just straight up charging at the gate, but Viqtarr quickly butts heads with Bierk and especially Faash when they want to tunnel beneath the fort. Viqtarr and Faash begin fighting, momentarily being broken up and trash talking, until Ghatup and Shimmark surprise and capture the team. The following day while running out into the field, Viqtarr notices Arias being grabbed at the horns by an angry Ghatup, asking why Arias shoved him. Viqtarr and Nebres proceed to help out their tribemate, but Tangath breaks it up. During Tangath's teamwork exercise, Viqtarr asks why his teammate Tassanil ("the bug") doesn't have to wear a blindfold, only to be shut up by Tangath. After the events of Lystone charming them mid-exercise, Tangath explains how awful they did and that Lystone's an example of why the creatures need to cooperate. Viqtarr appears disinterested during this brief speech. Last Stand Viqtarr is assigned to the commando team sent to handle Phelphor's brigade outside Kiru City. When their communicator fails, he expresses how tunneling wasn't a good idea, only to be teased by Faash on their viewpoints of handling situations. This is a nod to during their fight in Triple Threat. As the ceiling slightly caves in, Viqtarr wishes he'd been assigned to Glacier Plains. Legions of Au'une Viqtarr, Lyssta, Tassanil, Aimukk, and Faash are the five seen from his commando team who join Takinom's group in attacking Kiru City. Later into the episode, he's seen cheering with Mipedian troopers as a Gigantroper shreds through M'arillians. When Aval'par brainwashes the creature controlling it, however, they're fired at and run. Son of the Spiritlands Viqtarr and Aimukk joined Tangath's commando team (minus Frafdo) in trying to free Tangath from the Symphony of Stasis spell he'd encased himself in. It may have been implied by Maxxor they'd been trying since after Legions of Au'une. They're unsuccessful, only able to pinpoint Tangath's location in the wave, though he's freed by Maxxor shattering the lion's sword. After Tangath traps Vitog within the First Tree and returns home, Viqtarr attends Tangath's funeral at the end of the episode. Cards and Scans *MajorTom *CoolTom Gallery Image:viqtarr.png|Viqtarr's card. c_1321053696751_Viqtarr1.jpg|Viqtarr in a drome battle in Tale of Two Toms. GrumpyBear.png|Viqtarr and Bierk in Triple Threat. Viqtarr1.jpg|Viqtarr and other creatures in Triple Threat. Screenshot - 12_27_2013 , 1_04_51 PM.png|Viqtarr in Last Stand, Part 2. Viqtarrptmim.png|Viqtarr and Hune Marquard in Putting the Muge in Mugic. Category:Creatures Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorld Strategists Category:OverWorlders Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures With Water Category:Silent Sands Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Rare Creatures Category:Son of The Spiritlands Category:Tom's Creatures Notes and References